


The Fire Within Me Burns For You

by Perversions



Series: Shiro's Well Deserved Fuckation 2K18 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Crying During Sex, Dragon sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Shiro Fuckation 2018, Shiro Fuckation 2018 Day Seven, Size Difference, Switching, beastiality, shieth, they're dragons ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: He was face down with his ass in the air, three fingers deep in his own hole. How long had he been preparing himself? One hour? Maybe two? By now, Keith had to be ready for him.





	The Fire Within Me Burns For You

**Author's Note:**

> when i die, on my tombstone i want "she wrote things while others were too afraid to do so." do it, guys. i need for it to happen.
> 
> also, this is a _very_ late gift to my commissioner turned friend! his birthday was a while ago and i'm slow to ever give anyone presents. since i was working on this anyhow after a conversation, i decided to go for it! i hope you like it and be sure to give him a [check](https://twitter.com/NormalArcher3)! he's quite friendly and interesting to talk to. ♥

It was a feral need that burned through him. The ever-lasting fire that was always burning couldn’t _compare_ to what he was feeling.

Keith looked beautiful sprawled out on the bed, naked and waiting for him. He was face down with his ass in the air, three fingers deep in his own hole. How long had he been preparing himself? One hour? Maybe two? By now, Keith had to be ready for him.

Shiro moved closer to him and ran a hand over his calf. Keith stiffened from his touch then whimpered and spread his legs wider. “Are you sure we should do this, Keith? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“We’ve been planning this forever, Shiro,” Keith reminded. He looked over his shoulder to stare at him. “Come on and let’s _do this._ I want it so badly…”

He bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut. Keith was going to be the death of him. However, Shiro knew that they had been talking about this for a while. Everything was planned and prepared for this moment. It would be a waste of their time if they didn’t commit to it.

“Alright,” Shiro said. “Be sure to tell me if I hurt you, okay?”

“You could never hurt me, Shiro.”

Somehow, Shiro didn’t believe that, but he didn’t say anything about it to Keith. Right now, it wouldn’t do any good to try and argue with him. They both had a goal and they wanted to fulfill it before something else came up. A whole day off could only last so long and Shiro didn’t want it to pass them by.

“Alright, Keith,” Shiro muttered. “I’m going to start…”

No matter how many times he transformed, it always felt like the first time. The fire that burned within grew more intense as his body changed shape and size. No longer was a human in the room with Keith, but a full-grown dragon.

Shiro’s scales were black and he had a gray underbelly. His leathery wings dragged on the floor as he moved closer to the bed and Keith. It was always amazing when Shiro realized that his metal transferred to this form. The metal claws clicked on the floor, but it wasn’t an unpleasant sound.

A growl rumbled in Shiro’s chest as he crawled onto the bed. He nuzzled the back of Keith’s neck, pleased when he tilted his head to the side. If Shiro wasn’t afraid of what his teeth could do, he would have sunk his fangs into Keith’s flesh. He would have enjoyed kissing the scars as a human, fondly remembering that he had done it.

Keith’s hand curled around Shiro’s unsheathed cock, drawing out a hiss from him. “How much longer are you going to prolong this, Shiro? Come on and _fuck_ me.”

Shiro growled and moved further up Keith’s body. At his size, he couldn’t align himself perfectly with Keith’s stretched hole. He had to reach back and guide Shiro in so that he could _finally_ push in.

It was hard to push in slow, but Shiro held back that vicious side of him. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Keith. Even if his boyfriend had doubts that he could hurt him, anything could happen while Shiro was in this form. If he wasn’t careful, if he didn’t do his best to keep himself in check and curb the feral side of him, he could really hurt Keith.

That wasn’t on tonight’s agenda and it never would be.

Keith moaned when Shiro was finally fully seated inside him. As a dragon, Shiro was ten times his usual size. He knew he was stretching Keith past the point of discomfort and he dared not move in case he hurt him. With Keith whimpering and squirming beneath him, it was hard for Shiro to not rear back and _slam_ into him.

Shiro lowered his head and growled in Keith’s ear. He could see how Keith shuddered beneath him and he still enjoyed the reaction. It didn’t matter if he was a human or a dragon—Shiro _loved_ it.

“Are you going to keep your cock warm in me all day or are you going to fuck me?” Keith asked. His words sounded choked and broken up. It sounded like he was struggling to handle Shiro’s size within him.

If Shiro could speak, he would soothe Keith and tell him that everything was going to be okay. He knew that Keith knew this, though. There was no need for words between them.

Shiro started out slow, shallowly thrusting in and out of Keith’s body. He could still feel how stiff he was beneath him and Shiro wished he could help ease him better. Right now, it felt so _good_ to him and he wanted to pummel into Keith even more. But he held back as best as he could, taming the fire inside him.

A purr-like sound escaped Shiro in his own way of comforting Keith. It was all he could do to pass the time and comfort him. He didn’t dare move any faster until Keith arched his back, quickly taking Shiro’s cock back into him again. That small movement alone was enough for Shiro to shudder and buck his hips against Keith’s ass.

The fire blazed into something uncontrollable as Shiro fucked into him faster. Keith was always tight but right now? In this form? He had never felt tighter and Shiro _loved_ how tight he felt. It was like he was constricting around him like a snake and he couldn’t be happier for the feeling. Beneath him, Keith wailed like a cat in heat. He whispered and begged for Shiro to fuck him harder, faster until he couldn’t feel his legs anymore or remember his name.

Shiro willingly obeyed, because who was he to disobey an order from his lover?

He continued to purr and comfort Keith as he fucked him in an even harder pace. Shiro’s body blanketed over him as his wings curled around them. It felt like they were in their own little world within their room. All that mattered was each other and the pleasure they were giving one another.

“Oh, _fuck,_ Shiro…!” Keith whimpered and buried his face in the sheet. “This feels so… so fucking _good…!”_

Shiro wished he could say something to Keith. All he could do was purr and find other ways to let him know that he understood. He went ahead and fucked Keith until he could feel his entire body tightening beneath him. Keith was close, and he was determined to make him cum before him. It wouldn’t be long before Shiro would cum and fill his boyfriend up. Now _that_ was going to be a special treat for them both.

“Shiro… _Shiro…!_ Oh, _fuck,_ I’m almost there…!”

Lowering his head, Shiro growled possessively as he watched Keith lower his hand to stroke himself. His face was flushed and there was a fine sheen of sweat coating his body. Even though Shiro had seen him like this plenty of times before, it never got old. In fact, like this, staring down at him, Keith had never looked so _beautiful_ to Shiro before.

He wanted to ravage him. Shiro wanted nothing more than to hold Keith down and fuck him until there was nothing left of them. If they didn’t have their lives to worry about, Shiro would have done it. He would have done it and he wouldn’t have cared about the outside world.

Keith’s walls clenched around Shiro’s dick as he cummed. He felt ever tighter and Shiro knew he couldn’t last for much longer. A mighty roar escaped him as he filled Keith up. Every shot of his cum must have felt like liquid fire inside his lower. Shiro could feel it leaking out of Keith’s hole and dripping down the back of his thighs. It was a mess that they would need to clean up, but they could worry about that later.

Shiro purred deep in his chest as he lowered himself. His chest and stomach pressed into Keith’s back and he relished in how he whimpered beneath him. Things were magnified in this form and Shiro wondered why they hadn’t done this before. He wrapped his wings around them protectively, caging Keith in a mass of scaley limbs and leathery wings.

Keith whispered to him, but his words were lost as Shiro swam in the high of his post-orgasm. His chest rumbled with each purr, growing deeper and deeper until he finally fell asleep.

 

 

 

What time was it? If Shiro had to guess, it had to be around midnight. They had plenty of time to continue what they were doing and enjoy their time with each other. It wouldn’t be for another couple of hours before they would be needed.

Shiro stretched out and reached for Keith. His spot on the bed was empty but warm. If he got up, it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes ago. Shiro found himself moving into Keith’s spot and curling up in it. Keith’s body temperature burned higher than his and he enjoyed curling up in it to relax. All he needed was a nest of his boyfriend and his warmth and Shiro would be happy.

A growl quickly brought his sleepy mind back to the waking world.

Above him stood Keith, completely transformed as a dragon. He was half of Shiro’s form and sleeker, too, with leaner muscles. That didn’t mean he couldn’t destroy cities with his claws or his mighty fire. Even if he was small, he was still powerful, and he wouldn’t take shit from anyone.

Shiro shuddered as Keith nuzzled his neck, his full weight pressed down upon him. His cock pressed against Shiro’s thigh. It was clear what Keith wanted, and he knew better to give it to him. If Shiro was going to fuck him while in his dragon form, then it was only fair that Keith should do the same to him.

But he wasn’t prepared. They had prepared Keith to take Shiro’s cock for a good hour before they finally went for it. Shiro would need the same preparation just like he did.

The way Keith was pressing against him told Shiro that he wasn’t interested in waiting for too long. Keith was needy and anxious, rutting against him until he was whining and whimpering.

“B-baby, wait,” Shiro muttered. He placed his hands on Keith’s shoulders and pushed him back. It was hard to push his massive weight off him. “Let me get ready for you, okay?”

Keith whimpered but he obeyed, moving off the bed to curl up on the ground. He watched Shiro with dark purple eyes, fire blazing behind them. If he didn’t start soon, Shiro knew he would lose his patience and take him however he wanted. Shiro had confidence that Keith would stop if he was hurting him, but he didn’t want their night together to be ruined.

Grabbing the lube, Shiro moved to his knees and bent over. He slicked his fingers up as much as he dared and brought them behind him. A tiny gasp escaped him as he teased himself, rubbing the tight ring of muscle until it yielded. Shiro whimpered as he finally slipped a finger in. He thrust it in deep, stroking along his walls and moving it in and out.

The bed dipped. Shiro looked over his shoulder to find Keith back on the bed. His tail thumped on the bed as he watched Shiro stretch himself open. Slipping another finger in, Shiro did his best to give a show. He rolled his hips and pushed his fingers in deeper, listening to Keith’s growls as approval.

A rough tongue ran up the back of Shiro’s thigh and he shuddered from the sensation. With every passing second, Keith was getting more and more eager. Shiro pushed a third finger into himself and spread his fingers out. He could only stretch himself open so quickly.

Keith still growled, nudging him more and more. Shiro sighed and pressed his forehead against his prosthetic. The coolness helped to ground him, but Keith nudged him again. He couldn’t delay them any longer.

He pulled his fingers out and Keith eagerly licked at them, swirling his tongue around his digits. Shiro move to his hands and knees, arching his hips to offer himself to Keith. The invitation was taken within seconds. Keith rubbed his soft stomach against Shiro’s back as he moved over him. His cock nudged against Shiro’s loosened hole, teasing it with tiny thrusts.

“Keith…” Shiro muttered. He tried to push back against his cock, but Keith’s warning growl stilled him.

Right now, Keith was in charge and he wasn’t about to let Shiro take over.

Shiro gasped as Keith pushed into him until he bottomed out. It was too much too soon but he loved how Keith stretched him out. “Keith….” Shiro muttered. He tried to angle his hips up to bring him in deeper, but it didn’t work.

There was another warning growl from Keith and Shiro instantly stilled.

Once he was sure that Shiro wouldn’t move, Keith pulled back until only the ridged tip of his dick was inside him. He only teased Shiro for a second before he was pushing back in. His pace was far more brutal than what Shiro had done to him. He was aggressive and desperate, pushing in and out so hard that the bed shook from the effort.

Shiro drooled until a puddle in the sheets wet his cheek. It felt like a hazy cloud descended on his mind. It blocked out all sense of thought and coherence. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was aware that he was moaning Keith’s name, but he couldn’t hear himself. His focus was centered only how Keith made him feel.

“Keith… _Keith…”_ Shiro muttered.

Keith lowered his muzzle and nuzzled the back of Shiro’s neck. A pleasant purring sound left him, causing goosebumps to break out on Shiro’s skin.

It felt so good to be like this. Beneath Keith’s dragon form, feeling his cock pushing in deep in his ass as he fucked him harder and harder. They should have done it like this first. Shiro never thought that he was missing out until Keith started to fuck him like this. If he had known it would feel like this, he would have asked to go first.

Keith pressed more of his weight down onto Shiro, pressing him down into the bed. He was flat against it, sandwiched between the bed and Keith’s massive form. His cock rubbed against the soft sheets and he could feel himself leaking profusely from the sensation. Heat spread out through Shiro’s body as he felt himself climb higher and higher towards his peak.

Shiro whimpered and pressed his face into the bed. Tears were running down his cheeks. The sensation was too much. A fire had started to consume him inside and out—his own eternal fire that blazed within and the heat of Keith’s body. His insides were melting, and he couldn’t stop it.

Reaching back, Shiro reached out to touch the joint of Keith’s wing. He ran his fingers over it and moved it closer to kiss it. Keith took the cue that Shiro was close to cumming. His cock moved faster and harder into Shiro’s pliant and willing body. Keith’s growls turned into whimpers to match his boyfriends, broken up sounds that couldn’t be quieted.

The press of the sheets against his cock proved too great for Shiro. He cummed with a loud scream, his body going rigid as he soaked through the sheets and to the mattress. Keith growled as he tightened around him and pressed in at a more desperate pace. It only took a few thrusts before he was filling Shiro up with his searing heat.

Shiro had never expected it to feel this way. He figured it was hot, but not like this. It felt like he had a red-hot poker inside him, but it wasn’t painful. It was a pleasant feeling and Shiro wanted to _drown_ it in. He didn’t want Keith to leave him any time soon.

“Wait… Wait…” Shiro whispered when Keith shifted. He realized just then that his throat was sore. His voice sounded raspy and he felt like he needed a glass of water soon. That could wait, though. “Don’t leave me… Not yet…”

Keith purred and lowered himself more onto Shiro. He pressed Shiro into the mattress, protecting him from the cold of the room. His warmth surrounded Shiro and it felt so good, so wonderful. Even though Keith’s dick was softening inside him, he didn’t want him to leave him anytime soon.

They had to do this again. No matter what, this had to happen in the near future once more.

  


**Author's Note:**

> werewolf sex? nah. give me some dragons fucking humans. i need this in my life. i need this as much as i need that dragonhead stapler. but all in all, this shiro fuckation is done!
> 
> come talk to me dirty on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions), but come see the dirty stuff on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/). i also have a [tumblr](http://perversionsao3.tumblr.com) now. ♥


End file.
